Caminos separados
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 6: Fubuki, Asuka. Insinuación de incesto. Asuka parte para Estados Unidos. Es entonces cuando Fubuki se da cuenta de que está por perder a su hermana, quizás para siempre. Post-series.


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Tenjouin Fubuki  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Dulce

**Notas:** Este fanfic contiene un leve toque de incesto, digamos que está implícito por la naturaleza del reto, pero muy muy muy implícito en realidad lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Caminos separados.<strong>

Para Fubuki no hay nadie más especial que Asuka. Ni siquiera las chicas que lo siguen todo el día por Duel Academia, alabándolo por el solo hecho de respirar o por dirigirles una sonrisita, ni siquiera las chicas que le escriben cartas o incluso aquellas por las que ha llegado a sentir algo, no, ninguna de ellas se compara con Asuka.

Desde que era pequeño siempre lo supo, que su hermana sería fuerte como las heroínas de televisión, hermosa como los dibujos en las cartas. Cuánto se alegró de comprobarlo conforme corrieron los años y con ellos se fueron los vestidos de colores y los juegos infantiles. La niña pequeña que lloraba cuando él iba a la escuela se convirtió en mariposa, la niña pequeña a la que él sentía ganas de proteger se convirtió en su salvadora, la heroína que él pronosticaba.

Aún en su ausencia, aún en los años que pasó aprisionado en la oscuridad, atado por deseos siniestros, ella siempre estuvo ahí, en sus pensamientos, como una luz a la cual aferrarse, como su querida hermana y heroína. Fubuki no puede evitar pensar en esto la última semana de clases en Duel Academia, una mañana tras despertarse arrullado por un sueño del pasado. Ella es independiente ahora, ella es mayor de edad y sus caminos están por separarse, no para siempre, pero sí significativamente, mucho más lejos que los mundos de oscuridad y a la vez tan cerca...

El hombre suspira cuando se da cuenta de que se ha puesto nostálgico, de que es el único que está pensando en eso como una despedida, pues incluso hasta en eso Asuka es más fuerte que él. Partirán caminos y él será el único que derrame lágrimas, el único que exigirá un abrazo extra y pedirá cartas. Partirán caminos y aunque seguirán viéndose nunca será lo mismo, porque habrá distancias de por medio, personas, familias y vidas. Ella se irá a Estados Unidos, él se quedará en Japón. Como diría su madre, ella dejará el nido, uno que él no pudo disfrutar por salvar a otros, por la codicia de otros y su propia estupidez.

Partirán caminos y ella ya no será sólo suya, la pequeña hermana a la cual puede molestar pidiéndole que use vestidos femeninos, arreglándole citas a ciegas y fiestas en el vecindario. Algún día tendrá que compartirla con otro y no sabe si quiere que eso pase, aunque suele bromear al respecto con Manjoume, aunque sabe que a su hermana le gusta Juudai. Después de todo... —y el sueño relampaguea bajo sus ojos mientras está en la ducha, como un fantasma atormentándolo—, ella le prometió una cosa que casi quiere cobrar, sólo para no perderla.

—Cuando sea grande quiero casarme contigo, hermano —la típica promesa que se hace de pequeños, irresponsable y sin pensarlo dos veces, tan inocente como los ojos de Asuka a los cinco años, sentada junto a su hermano en el columpio de la casa.

Por supuesto, eso no puede ser por muchas razones. Promesas como esas están hechas para quebrarse, para quedarse como un dulce recuerdo de la infancia, recuerdo que a veces se transforma en un sueño en el inconsciente de Fubuki, que le hace saber que tiene un poco de miedo al futuro, a los destinos separados y al tiempo que desperdició.

—Cuando seas grande te casarás con quien tú ames, Asuka —murmura Fubuki, abriendo la puerta para salir de su dormitorio en Obelisk, en busca de Manjoume, quien ha pretendido a su hermana desde segundo año y en quien más confía de todos los pretendientes habidos y por haber—. Claro que no se lo dejaré tan fácil.

.

Asuka se deja caer sobre su cama de cualquier manera, vislumbrando el techo que la acogió durante tantos y tantos años de su vida y el que quizás nunca vuelva a ver. Su maleta está hecha justo al lado de ella, llena de sueños, de esperanzas y de memorias, algunas de las cuales no se decidió a dejar atrás. Su avión sale en escasas horas para llevarla a Estados Unidos, para alejarla del mundo en el cual creció.

Y no le duele irse, extrañamente. No le duele porque también se lleva consigo el valor conseguido en su última aventura en Duel Academia, el valor que corre por la sangre de los Tenjouin, el cual piensa a veces, su hermano posee en demasía.

Por cierto, Fubuki ha estado deprimido.

Ese pensamiento la asalta cuando cierra los ojos, la asalta con feroz certidumbre y todos los signos se hacen claros una vez los vislumbra bajo sus párpados, temblorosos debido a la luz que se cuela por la ventana de la habitación. La falta de risas, la falta de bromas, la escasa mención de su vida amorosa... Las miradas fugaces, los ojos melancólicos...

Me extrañará.

No es que ella no vaya a hacerlo, pero ella ya sabe cómo es vivir sin él, ella ya tuvo que sufrir el desencanto de la separación, aquella que se dio antes de que entrara a su primer año, aquella que la mantuvo miles de noches en vela, rezando por él, aquella que hace palidecer a este pequeño viaje, insulso e insignificante.

Yo también lo extrañaré. Pero él tiene que madurar, tiene que entender.

Asuka se aferra a esa certeza, a ese pensamiento digno de una mente madura. Pero sólo dura segundos, mismos en los cuales parece sumirse en un duermevela, llevándola a mundos pasados que casi creyó olvidados, en el jardín de su casa, aquél que se puede vislumbrar si se asoma lo suficiente desde su ventana, verde como en antaño, dulce como las memorias que la llenan poco a poco. Prometió que se casaría con él. Prometió que estarían juntos para siempre. Y en ese entonces era Asuka la que no podía vivir sin él. Prometió tantas cosas...

—¡Hermanita! ¡Ya es hora de partir! —Fubuki la encuentra semi dormida, encorvada ligeramente sobre el colchón de su cama, los ojos húmedos como si estuviese llorando en sueños. Sonríe con ternura cuando la observa despertarse lentamente, el semblante de la niña dulce endureciéndose conforme se da cuenta de todo a su alrededor—. Asuka, ya es hora de partir.

—Lo sé —dice ella y se levanta un poco tambaleante—. Adiós, entonces.

—Adiós —murmura Fubuki, tragándose todas las advertencias que pugnan por salir de sus labios, advertencias, consejos y favores, como el que le escriba todos los meses. Su rostro se vuelve una máscara melancólica, pues el último resquicio de su tranquilidad y su alegría está a punto de alejarse de él, dejándolo completamente a la deriva en un mundo demasiado grande.

Fubuki ha estado deprimido.

Cuando Asuka se hace consciente de este pensamiento de nuevo, se da la vuelta para darle un abrazo a su hermano, sentado y sorprendido sobre la cama vacía.

—Cuídate —le suplica ella, como si fuese él quien estuviese abandonando el nido para siempre—. Cuídate mucho, hermano. Escribiré.

—Cuídate tú, hermanita, que tengas buen viaje —la mano del mayor de los Tenjouin se desliza por el cabello dorado de su hermana menor, parece como si se hubiesen remontado a ese día en que se formularon la promesa imposible, ese día en que no parecía haber nada más que su hermandad, extendiéndose hasta la eternidad—. Y no te olvides que...

Asuka comenzaba a separarse de él, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con brotarle, libres como capullos de rosas, si oía las próximas palabras. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que, aunque no era un adiós eterno, si lo era simbólico. El que hacen un par de hermanos al tomar caminos distintos, similar al que había hecho con su madre y padre nada más anunciarles su propósito de partir.

—Yo también te quiero, hermano.

—...si te casas, ¡debes de avisarme inmediatamente!

Y ya estaba. Lo siguiente que supo Fubuki fue que Asuka le había dado un golpe en el rostro, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y cuando consiguió levantarse, todavía tambaleándose por la impresión y el dolor, el taxi plateado en el cual su hermana se alejaba, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar atrás y si su vista no le fallaba, tampoco sin dejar de sonreír.

**FIN.**


End file.
